


Enigmatic Girl

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Issue Related, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla's both eerie and comforting to have around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigmatic Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetal_cute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fullmetal_cute).



> Pairing: Jamie/Layla (But only if you look for it)  
> Rating: PG (for creepy little girls implying Lolita-esk relationships)  
> Timeline: X-Factor (III) - #010  
> Written for: dorksidefiker, because I love Layla and I'm working on a convert.  
> A/N: Layla's from issue 10.  
> Beta: None. Wish it were.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

Layla knows stuff. It's unnerving and comforting at the same time. He doesn't know whatever agenda is or why she's here, but so far as she's only been an asset and right now Jamie'll take what he can get. It's pretty obvious no one really trusts her, the incident with Terry certainly didn't help, but she hasn't let on that she's bothered by it. She just keeps giving that enigmatic smile when she knows something they need and they've stopped asking how she knows.

Rahne was right when she said they had a responsibility to her, being orphans themselves, but that isn't the only reason he's drawn to (and maybe a little bewitched by) her. It's also not because she's got that look that says she's seen way too much horror in her short life, because what mutant hasn't? If that were all it took to bring mutants together, Xavier's wouldn't have been destroyed even half the number of times it was.

No, Jamie feels Layla because he knows stuff, too. Not the same staff and not the same way, (...at least as far as Jamie knows...) but he knows way more than one man should about almost _everything_. His dupes have acquired more information, skills and experiences that anyone could fit into _five_ lifetimes. So he knows what it's like to have the responsibility of 'knowing stuff' and worse, with that knowledge, there are still times when you know there is nothing you can do.

But everything he in the mysterious girl have in common, there is at least as much that makes them different. He only admits to his knowledge when someone (more often than not Terry or Monet) point it out, whereas Layla has no problem telling them point-blank what she knows when they need it, and thank God for that. _She's_ also so much more confident in the choices she makes. Jamie can't even _pick out his clothes_ in the morning if faced with the choice, yet making what could be life or death decisions doesn't even seem to faze her. It freaks him out a little when he thinks of it like that, but he also find it reassuring. They each have a unique perspective on life, but she is able to embrace hers in a way he still hasn't learned to do.

It's a terrible burden that she carries on and Jamie wishes he could honestly say that he'd take it from her if he could. It's not something _anyone_ should have, and certainly not a kid. But he also knows himself well enough to know that if he had heard "gift", he'd shut right down and never be able to make even the smallest decisions. He is bad enough just knowing every point of view on the situation, he can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to know the outcome of every choice before he made it.

It's that very thing he respects and loves her, for being able to do just that. But platonically. As in completely innocent, non-sexual love.

"I'm saving myself for our wedding night."

_Platonically_. Maybe Layla's a little more creepy then he gives her credit for.


End file.
